expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts of the Empire
Ghosts of the Empire is a Northumbrian storyline quest which starts after meeting Aethelred in Yngilwood. They want you to convince the bishop of Eoforwic (York) to support the deposed king during the crowning ceremony in case the rebels succeed in deposing Osred. Since the bishop has a weak spot for the converted, they ask you to act like one to gain his support. To finish this quest, you have to complete at least one sidequest. During the first conversation with Wada in the tent, there are multiple morale opportunities. * Selecting "And how might we..." '''loses morale' for honourable followers.'' * Selecting "I'll give my best impression..." '''loses morale' with peaceful followers.'' * Selecting "I'm not comfortable..." '''loses morale' for cunning followers.'' * Selecting "I don't like to offend..." '''loses morale' with cunning followers.'' * Selecting "His father was a spirit..." '''gains morale' for Ketill.'' Convincing the bishop The bishop Eanbald can found in the cathedral in York. In case you pick the wrong sentence the first time of the Apostles' Creed, he will not believe that you have been converted. In case you admit, you will still get the mission though, but has consequences for the reward later. In case you have forgotten the text and want to recite it correctly, see the external links section. No matter if you succeed in reciting the Apostles' Creed correctly, he has a problem. He has received reports that there are people worshipping the Devil in the ruins a day away from York. He wants you to demonstrate your faith to Christ by finding a solution for this complex situation. He will send a message to Cynfred that you will help him. After this conversation, the area of Legacaestir (Chester) will be added on the map. It is west of Eoforwic. Legacaestir (Chester) At Legacaestir, your be awaited by a priest called Cynfred, who asks you to investigate the nearby altar. If you examine the bucket under the altar, you'll find out that the priest is probably just trying to frame the cult. Talk again with the priest, who will tell you that the people in the ruined fort worship the Devil and wants you to drive them off or kill them if necessary. He wants you to investigate the ruins ahead and find a way to make them leave the area. When you investigate the ruins, you learn that they don't worship Satan, but that their religion contains elements of Roman culture and Christianity combined. This religion is being leaded by a man called Valerius who is located in the chapel. The entrance to the chapel is guarded by a man called Ignatius and his Preatorians who won't let you enter unless you are friend of the legion. At this point you can choose to solve the problem by helping the cult and convince them to move or becoming their enemy and force them to move. You can convince them that you are a friend of the legion by finishing Seeking Sanctuary in favour of the refugees. After you gained the favour of the legion, you can enter the "chapel". You can become an enemy by attacking, flooding the sewers or solving Seeking Sanctuary in favour of the fanatics. The first path will be explained in Friend of the Legion and the second one in Enemy of the Legion. Friend of the Legion In case you did finish Seeking Sanctuary in favour of the refugees, you are considered a friend of the Legion and they will let you enter the chapel. Allowing the Cult to stay When you speak with Valerius, you can decide to allow the cult to stay and kill Cynfred, the priest who accused them. Making the Cult leave If you are the jarl of Orkneyjar at this point, you can recruit Valerius and the legion in your army at Orkney and gain 5 power points. Alternatively, you can convince him to leave with a medium sense check or offering 8000 valuables (4000 if you have Diplomacy rank 3). There's no need to be cheap anyway: due to a bug, you'll still keep the valuables even if Valerius agrees to leave. After convincing Valerius to leave the area, he wants you to kill the ones who follow Remus, since they are a threat for his people. Siding with Romulus or Remus When you talk to Iovita, she tries to convince you that she should be in charge of the legion. If you are the jarl of Orkneyjar, she will agree to join you in place of Valerius. Now you can make a choice, but you must take down either the followers of Remus or Romulus. If you side with Valerius, he'll give you 23 hides when you visit him to Orkneyjar, while Iovita will give you a Padded Yew Shield. In case you want to help Iovita, you have to steal the eagle standard from Valerius. The standard can only be gained by fighting the guardians and Valerius as well. If you flood the sewers at this point, you won't be able to retrieve the eagle and Iovita will become hostile. After taking the eagle, you can decide to betray Iovita and attack her. By doing so, you'll keep the standard for yourself and gain 5 prosperity points when you give it to your mother in Skjern. Enemy of the Legion You can become an enemy of this cult by taking out the guards in front of the chapel. When this action is performed, there is no turning back and the quest can only be completed by taking down Valerius and Iovita. You can still complete Debt Collector by opening the chest behind Gaius Aelius after the fight. You can't take the fanatics from Seeking Sanctuary down there, but you can use them in the fight against the Remus group. In order to avoid the fight with the cult of Romulus, you can flood the sewers by interacting with a debris pile on the river bank, but you will lose access to the chapel and you won't be able to take the eagle standard nor to complete Debt Collector. After dealing with Valerius and the Romulus group, you should take down the Remus group. This fight can be tough, since they fight with 10 men, but with help of the fanatics, that shouldn't be much of a problem. When you're done, report to Cynfred. Returning to the bishop Warning: don't take all of your most important warriors with you when you enter Eoforwic! When you enter the city, you will be stopped at the bridge by a hyrd of militiamen who come to arrest you and your hirdmen. If Morcant accompanies you, he won't be arrested in case you come willingly. If you resist, you have to defeat 11 men to remain free. If you lose or accept your arrest, you will be thrown into the dungeons beneath Eoforwic. If you have three or more hirdmen back at camp, the guards will let one of your companions go and arrest everyone else, otherwise they'll only arrest the thegn and let everyone else go. You can select up to six of your remaining hirdmen to free the thegn during Dungeon Crawl. When you escape from the dungeon, you accidently enter the crypts beneath the church before you enter the church itself. Eanbald will start a conversation when you enter the church from the crypt. When you ask about the person who accused you of pillaging a village, he will say that it was a fellow viking called Hrodgaerda. After you report your success on the "Satanists" of Legacaestir, you will get an expensive Bible worth 2600 valuables in case he believes that you have converted. Else he doesn't give the Bible as a reward. If you completed Eoforwic Pier Access, you can avoid the fight or arrest by entering Eoforwic from the world map instead of the Britain map. Despite your breakout or avoidance of law earlier, you can walk around the city without risking of being arrested or attacked later on while you walk around. Report to Wada After escaping out of the prison, you should head back to Wada in Yngilwood to report your success and start the next quest in in this storyline. During the final conversation with Wada in the tent, there are multiple morale opportunities which occur near the end of the conversation when talking about the upcomming The Mercian Connection quest. * Selecting "I do not count guile among...." 'gains morale''' with honourable followers, but loses morale for cunning followers..'' * Selecting "I Enjoy These polictical games..." '''gains morale' with cunning followers, but loses morale for honourable followers.'' * Selecting "If it will earn me your support..." 'gains morale ''with cooperative followers, but ''loses morale''' with independant followers.'' * Selecting "I prefer to follow on my own whim..." '''loses morale' for cooperative followers.'' Rewards *2600 valuables as a reward from the bishop's mission in case you convicted him that you are converted. *10 skill points Achievements * When you complete the quest, you get the Romani Ite Domum achievement * During Time-Out, you can find one of the four items needed for The Last Legionaire achievement. External links *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romulus *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apostles'_Creed Category:Quests Category:Northumbria storyline quests